History is Written by the Victor
by Leo Dray Thanatos
Summary: WIP! ON HOLD! I am just so sick of it! Sick of people who think they know me, just because they read something of me. I mean, honestly, most of the stuff written about me, be it in books or papers, is wrong. I am not some fucking hero! I am neither a liar! Prompt!Fic SLASH WARNING: is not yet beta-ed...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I have to admit that I do not own any characters you will recognize from the Harry Potter series. They belong to the one and only JKR~**_

_**Also, as I don't own anything, I also don't make any money with my stories…**_

_**I only write for fun^^**_

**_A/N: hey guys~_**

**_And here is another story from me to a prompt of my HarryMort Facebook group~_**

**_I hope you enjoy reading it!_**

**_R&R, please~_**

**HarryMort Prompt Night 31.5.13**

**_By YumeNoTsuzuki (AO3)_**

_Falling in love through books._

_People think they know Harry, just because they've read about him in books and magazines. They act like they understand who he is. It takes Harry a long time to realize that people are most often blind to the truth and easily manipulated - and wonders, what if everything he knows was wrong too? About the Wizarding society, about Voldemort?_

**History is Written by the Victor**

_"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered._

_"Harry Potter." Said Harry_

_"Are you really?" Said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course—I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in 'Modern Magical History' and 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts' and 'Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century'."_

_-HPSS/HPPS_

~0~

I am just so sick of it! Sick of people who think they know me, just because they read something of me. I mean, honestly, most of the stuff written about me, be it in books or papers, is wrong. I am not some fucking hero! I am neither a liar.

I mean, honestly, is this the way they treat the one who is supposed to save you? Those hypocrites who have to hide themselves behind a fifeteen year old boy?! Them, who have finished their education, those, who are all mostly working, be it as a barmaid or an auror, they are even too scared to say a name! Or even write it down!

There are a ton of books mentioning my so-called heroic action, or the people who died for the light side during the first war. But there are no reverences to what the dark lord Voldemort was actually fighting for, there was no reverence what-so-ever of anyone falling for the dark side.

Which leaves me wondering about what could have been worth fighting for all those rich purebloods, that they lowered themselves to follow a mere halfblood. Because I can't believe that they are doing it for the destruction of the muggleborns alone. There has to be a catch somewhere.

And how comes, that no one I am asking this, can give me an actual answer?

Okay, that Ron won't be able to answer my question, this I could have predicted. But Hermione? What was her answer again? "Of course does he want nothing else but to kill all muggles and muggleborns. After all, professor Dumbledore told us this, and he has to know it best. Also, there is not a single book in the whole library, and, as far as I know, neither is one at 'Flourish & Blott's' that even mentions the slightest hint of another airation of You-Know-Who; therefore, there cannot be one." There it is again, one believes what is writen in books and doesn't queation if there even might be another side to the whole story. And the likes of her gets called the brightest witch of our generation. That's just sad and another proof of how feeble the British Wizarding World actually is.

But actually, I really shouldn't have expected anything else from Hermione, after all, the first thing she said to me after hearing my name, was, that she read all about me.

If I really think about it, I have to ask myself, who actually sees the real me, 'just Harry', and who sees 'Harry Potter', 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', the supposed 'Saviour of the Wizarding World'.

After all , most of the professors ignore it if I talk in class or don't do homework corectly, or even break a school rule, no, they sometimes even reward me for stuff with points, where every other student would loose housepoints, if not even get one or more detentions. There is only one teacher who doesn't treat me this way. Severus Snape. The obviously dark inclined Head od Slytherin House. Though he sees me as a carbon copy of my bully of a father, maybe asking him about more informations, or at least a tip about where I could find some more information. If I am lucky, he 'd actually lower himself to listening to me before sending me away.

Well, at least it would be worth a shot.

And the only other students I can be sure about that they see 'just Harry' are Fred, George and Luna. And eventually Neville. But I am not completely sure about him. He is way to shy to analyze him acordingly. Well, I'll have to meet up with the other three and ask them what they think. And if any of them know a way for me to get more information and their opinion of me asking Snape,

But I'll do this tomorrow. And after I met with my true friends, i'll think of a way to question Snape about the real reasons for the first war to actually start. And why politics was not enough to reach their goals. Because now I'll have to try to get some sleep, after all, I will have to be awake enough to put my plans about learning about Voldemort and the dark side into action.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: heey guys~**_

_**Here is the second chapter of "History is Written by the Victor", and it is, once more, not beta read yet! Therefore, please excuse any mistakes, because I am no native English speaker...**_

_**R&R please!**_

_**And now, enjoy reading~**_

On the next morning, before breakfast, Harry wrote a note for Luna to meet him in the Room of Requirement after classes were finished. And on the way down into the Great Hall, he informed the twins to do the same. When they wanted to know the reason for it, he only told them, that they had to wait and that they weren't allowed to tell anyone ofthe meeting, not even their siblings.

~0~

Classes have been over for fifeteen minutes when Harry arrived on the seventh floor where the Room of Requirement was located. There, he was already anxiously awaited by two red heads and a blonde.

Oncd all of them where inside sitting on comfortable armchairs with a cup of tea in front of them, they all looked expectantly towards the raven haired fifth year.

"Shoot it, Harry. "

"What is so important-"

"-that we don't even get any-"

"-information as to why-"

"-we are here and, as-"

"-if that wasn't confusing-"

"-enough for us poor seventh years,-"

"-we also were warned from-"

"-mentioning anything of this-"

"-secret meeting to dear -"

"-Ronniekins or Hermione?"

"Well, in a way, it is quite simple. You arehere, because you three are the only student, that I am sure about, who see 'just Harry' in me and not 'Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived' and allthis crap."

"Of course do we see you as you, silly. But, we arenot the only ones. There are two others amongst the students, that don't see 'Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived', but 'just Harry', though one would probably never admit such a thing."

"Are we right, Luna,-"

"-in guessing, that-"

"-you are not talking-"

"-about our little brother or-"

"-his girlfriend or our-"

"-little sister?"

"Of course am I not talking about the fame-leech, the I-read-it-in-a-book-so-it-has-to-be-the-truth-girl or the star-struck fangirl. Bit I think, Harry might guess who I am talking about. After all, he wants to know from us, if one of the two is a true friend to him."

"So you are talking of Neville. I have to admit, I am glad he is true. I just wasn't sure, because he is always so quiet that you never really know what he is actually thinking of something or someone. That is the reason why I wantedto ask your opinion about him. But, pray tell, Luna, who is the other student you mentioned?"

"Isn't it kind of obvious, Harry? Think, which other students here at Hogwarts never fawned over you? Never feared your wrath for telling you just what he thought of you and your actions? Or for confronting you about everything he just felt about? Can't you think of someone to whom those criterias fit?"

"You can't be talking about-"

"-Draco Malfoy. But of course I can. After all, he would have been a much better friend to you than Ronald or Hermione ever could be, because he wouldn't follow you around because you're famous. He wouldn't stop others from befriending you out of fear of loosing his place as your best friend. And he also wouldn't try to tell you what you have to do how, but would simply assist you , be it doing homework or researching something for yourself. He wouldn't belittle you for not doing stuffthe same way as he did, for he would know that everyone does and learns stuff different. Harry, be honest, don't you think you could do better in school? Because, after all, you are awesome in DADA, but not in Charms or Transfiguration, which both are a great part of DADA, right? Wouldn't you think you should be a bit better in those subjects, if you have them down to a T in another class? And this is just one example of what a different decision in your first year could have done to your live at school.

But I think this is not the only reason why you asked us to meet you here, right?"

While Luna was talking, Harry started thinking about everything that happened since he received his first Hogwarts acceptance letter before his eleventh birthday. He decided, to make a list afterwards, so he could look at everything logically, as now was not the right time to think about this, because there were more pressing matters.

"Once again, you are right. I asked you to come here because I wantedto ask for your assistancein finding informations about Voldemorts goals, his reason for starting the first Wizarding War, the reason why so many pureblood lords bow before a mere halfblood, no matterhis influential anchestry. Because, no matter where I look for this information, I only find different descriptions of what happened on Hallowe'en '81, which people from the light died when, where and by whose hand etc. But I neither find any reverences to Voldemort's goals nor the reason why he couldn't achieve anything through politics. There isn't even any mentioning at all of people who fell for the dark side, never mind where, how and by whose hand. And so far, the only option I came up with, is, that I have to go and ask Snape about it, hoping that he'll actually listen to me for a chance."

The other three were quiet while thinking about everything they got told.

"You are on to something there-"

"-little brother. Do you know the saying 'History is written-"

"-by the victor'? Because-"

"-this is probably what happened here."

"The red heads are on to something here, Harry. After all, no history book written by someone from the dark side would be published, except perhaps in some shady store in Knockturn Alley, though I wouldn't bet on such a book even existing. Asking professor Snape about some informations might really be your only chance."

After the answers of his three friends Harry was left in low spirits. He really had no other way to gain information than to ask his hated potions professor.

Well, he now knew what he would do the next day after his potions lessons.

The four friends talked about other stuff until it was time to go to eat dinner at the Great Hall, but not before all of them asking Harry, if they should accompagny him the next day, which he declined with thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: heey guys~**_

_**Here is the next update...**_

_**Enjoy~**_

The next day Harry stayed in the classroom after Potions to try and talk to professor Snape.

"Potter, what are you still doing here? Aren't your little Gryffindor friends eager waiting for you to join them in whatever it is you dunderheads do between classes and dinner?", Snape sneered at Harry.

"Professor, I am sorry for taking up some of your time, but I have a question that you are the only one with an answer for."

Snape frowned and continued sneering. "And what, pray tell, is this question that the boy-wonder needs my help with?"

"I actually wanted to know what exactly Voldemorts plans were all along."

The professor had trouble to hide his shock. "And why does the jero of the light want to know about the Dark Lords plans and ambitions?"

"That is simple. You see, when I decided this summer to start learning everything about the war and the two sides, I was met with a problem. There are a ton of books mentioning my so-called heroic action, or the people who died for the light side during the first war. But there are no reverences to what the dark lord Voldemort was actually fighting for, there was no reverence what-so-ever of anyone falling for the dark side.

Which leaves me wondering about what could have been worth fighting for all those rich purebloods, that they lowered themselves to follow a mere halfblood. Because I can't believe that they are doing it for the destruction of the muggleborns alone. There has to be a catch somewhere. Don't you agree, professor? "

Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House, was impressed. Even though he loathed to admit it. _The brat actually put some thoughts into this_, he thought.

"It seems to me almost as if you put the thing you call a head to some use for once. And what exactly is it that you expect me to answer you?"

"I wanted to know, as I stated before, if you were, perhaps, able to tell me about Voldemorts reason to start this whole war, as well as what he wants to change, should he win. If I could gain this information, I would be able to rationally think and analyze the whole dark-light situation and my own stance in this whole mess."

"And how far would you go to get those answers?", Snape sneered.

"I would even be willing to meet with Voldemort himself, as long as I have an oath from him that I won't be harmed the whole time I am at his base, by anyone."

"Then you meeting with the Dark Lord it is, I will tell youthe time and place where you will meet with him."

"Thank you so much, professor. Please tell Voldemort also, that I will take the same oath like him."

"Is that all, Potter?"

"Yes, it is. If it is okay with you, then I will leave you now."

"No. I will give you a detention so you can go for your meeting, because I think it would not be a good idea to arrange something during a Hogsmead weekend, is it?"

"That would be preferable, professor. Especially since I do not want Ron or Hermione to find out and report it to the old coot, sorry, the headmaster."

"Oh, is there a storm in the Golden Trio's paradise, Potter?"

"If you can finding out that you are only a means to an end ofthe war, to a gpod career and to fame call a stoem in the paradise, then yes. And if this would not have been enough, they are also reporting every single thing I do and sayto the headmaster, better known as the old coot. Right now, I can count all my true friends on one hand. But this is not your problem, therefore I'll bid you a good day."

_**A/N2: I am sorry that it is so short, but it was a good place to stop, and otherwise you wouldn't have an update already...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: hey guys~**_

_**I am sorry for the long wait. I hope that there won't be such a long wait before I'll update the next chapter... But as it is a eork in progress, I'll ipdate once I have something new written and not sooner...**_

_**And now, enjoy reading~ **_

When Harry left the potions classroom, the annoying spies, playing all bestest-of-friends with him, were waiting.

"Oi, mate! What did the pathetic bat want from you?"

"Oh Harry. Did you do something wrong? You better had not received another detention because you behaved wrongly. Because that just won't do it! After all, you are a role model for all the younger years. And you know that we can't afford to loose lots of points this early in the year. We really don't want to land in the negative during the first month! And I especially don't want you to loose us all those points I earned with being attentive in class!"

"Chill it, guys. And no, Ron, he didn't want anything from me, it was myself who had a question. Which also answers your questions as well, Hermione. And now, I have to meet up somewhere with someone, - and No, you can not accompany me." Harry added, when he saw the other two open their mouths to ask about going with him. He really wished that he could curse both into the next year, but he had to keep up the façade until everything was done, all the plans were executed, and both hopefully were serving some time in prison, or at least were expelled from Hogwarts.

"But Harry, you know that it is too dangerous for you to be on your own. There are far too many possible Death Eaters here. Who knows what happens if they get you unaware. We want you alive, not dead." _'So you can continue to get money out of my vault to buy your precious books, right, Beaver?'_, thought Harry to himself. But he didn't say it alloud. Instead he answered: "Don't worry, Hermione. I will put on my fathers cloak in the next niche, and, I have the map on me. Therefore there is no way for the little Death eaters to see me. At all."

"Okay, I guess that should be acceptable. But please, take care. And if you do need help, send Prongs to get us and the headmaster.

_'Just who do you think you are, Beaver? My mother? I don't think so! After all, my mother would support me, not belittle me for everything that I do which is not studying. And, my mother was smart, but the good smart, not book smart. After all, she could actually think for herself and sometimes questioned what she read or what she got told. And, she would never take money to befriend someone and spy on them.' _Harry was pissed off. Royally. And the only outlet he had for his anger right now, were mental rants like this. And duelling in the Room of Requirement.

Which is also where he was heading for. Though, he didn't go there to let off steam, but to plot with his friends.

~0~

Once the teen reached the seventh floor, he paced back and forth three times in front of where the entrance to the room was. Then, he entered through the appearing door and found himself in a comfortable looking sitting room with five comfortable looking plush armchairs, of which four were taken by two blondes and two read headed teenager.

"Tell us, little-"

"-brother, how your meeting-"

"-with the big-"

"-bad-"

"-scary-"

"-bat of the dungeons-"

"-went?"

"What is with thw hurry, Gred and Forge? Impatient much? Firstly, hello Neville. I am happy that you are here. Did Luna nad the twins tell you everything?"

"Hey, Harry." greeted the male blonde the raven. "Yes, they explained everything after I was dragged here by those menaces. Quite forcefully, I may add. And the dragging was after I sweared to them, that I was behind you, no matter what. And not only because of the century old alliances between the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter and Longbottom, but because of who you are." Both boys grinned at each other.

"And now, -"

"-that we've established-"

"-that Neville here-"

"-is here because he is willing-"

"-to support and help us, -"

"-can you please-"

"-tell us, how-"

"-your talk with-"

"-the resident potions-"

"-master went?"

"Of course I will tell you now. Our talk was quite short, actually. Because he told me, that I have to ask Voldemort himself about all his goals, with us both swearing an oath about not hurting each other during this time, naturally. He will give me detwntion when the meeting will be. And for now, I'll wait. Maybe, we could try to contact Draco Malfoy and to get him to meet us here, what do you say?"

"Sure thing, Harry. And what should we do while we wait?"

"Well, we could look for ways to disgrace the old coot and his minions publically. Though we won't act on it until after my meeting with Voldemort. How does that sound to you?"

The four others looked atveach other, then, as one, they agreed. Finally, zhey could start to right the wrongdoings done to their brother. Because that is what Harry wad to all of them. Their little, respective big, brother.


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**!IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I am going to post this A/N on every single one of my stories with the hope, to further spread this news…**

**A guy named "Kane" is adding more and more fics from ffn every minute through his 'bot' onto fictionhunt . com…!**

**WITHOUT even attempting to get permission from any of the authors… **

**This is plain theft!**

**I ask every one of you who posts on here to check the site regularly if your works got stolen as well, and if so, to write a DMCA at: kane fictionhunt . com with a cc at: abuse enom . com (his server) and lir fiord . ru (his ISP) **

**UPDATE: THE SERVER'S E-MAIL ADRESS IS: ****abuse fryazino . net**

**(î remove the spaces)**

**You will have to file a DMCA for every single story.**

**Thanks for helping us doing something against this theft of our work!**


End file.
